Letters From The Western Front
by Writings of a Blonde
Summary: When Bella accidentally receives a letter from a solider on the Western Front, her life is turned upside down. But what happens when she doesn't receive that weekly letter? Are all hopes lost?
1. Mr Brightside

**A/N: I know guys! Here I go starting another story. I know what you're asking yourself: will she ever actually finish one. Well the answer at the moment is I have no idea. I'm sorry. **

**This idea just sort of came to me. Not like a vision. Mainly when I was revising for my history exam. I know its short at the moment, but I'm counting on the chapters getting longer. **

**I would also like to apologise for the song choice. I struggled and I wouldn't say its the Edward was Mr Brightside: its more just that although he is on the Western Front, he is still looking on the bright side of life. Not really good, but if anyone has a better choice then please do inform me. I would be grateful. **

**Well here it is. Enjoy! **

**Emma.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

-Mr Brightside, The Killers

I knew before I joined that this was what I was destined to do. I knew when the war began that I would eventually be involved. My sister always believed in fate – I used to laugh at her. Looking back, if it was not for 'fate', then I would never have met her: my one true love; my other half; my soul mate.

The rain fell hard, creating a river along the bottom of the trench. The storm was strong, the wind blowing heavily towards the East – an advantage for us. The head soldier was screaming at everyone, his normally loud, commanding voice sounded shy and quiet in the howling wind.

'Cullen, throw the canister. NOW!' I threw, my arm pulling back and snapping forward in a quick motion. The silver can flew through the sky before hurling towards a ditch in No Mans Land. It landed with a silent bang and cracked the lid off. Perfect. We ducked down in our trench, our eyes closed and our hands clamped over our mouths. Moments later we could hear the screams from the Germans. We opened our eyes and smiled at each other. The gas had travelled to the German trenches, the clear substance attacking silently without them knowing. The head soldier smiled before turning back and heading towards camp to announce the news to the General.

Darkness: night had fallen, the rain had stopped and the wind had calmed. Majority of the time, night was for relaxing. Baker and Donaldson were on watch duty as the rest of us caught some sleep and played some poker.

'Right men. Tomorrow the messenger is coming to collect your letters. Have them written and in an envelope for him to address and send away. Goodnight' General Kirk said. Choruses of nights echoed along the trench.

I smiled to my comrades, McCarthy and Hale.

Emmett McCarthy was tall and muscular. His thick dark curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat. Jasper Hale on the other hand was smaller in height yet still had muscles – they just weren't as prominent as Emmett's.

Both smiled back at me. This time of the week was our favourite. I wrote to my sister, Alice, every time. She always showed our parents the letters but it was easier writing to her. I don't know what I would say to my parents. I loved them but I knew they were upset with me being so far away and in such a dangerous place. They knew I was doing it for a good cause but they still missed me – as much as I missed them.

I found a bit of dry paper and a pencil tucked away in my breast pocket. Leaning on an old canister I began to write.


	2. The Letter Song

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologise for the wait. I'm hoping now to post a chapter weekly, most likely a Friday perhaps. BUT don't take my word on it. **

**I felt this song went well with the chapter, although not entirely sure it's actually a song by the Kaiser Chiefs. I Googled songs lyrics with 'letter' and found this but when I went to Youtube the song, I failed to find it. Can someone let me know if it is actually a song and could you post a link of the video if you find one. Thanks.  
><strong>

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I would like to write you a letter<em>

_It doesn't have to be very long, no_

_If you like I could write everyday, every night_

_To tell you how I'm getting on_

_If you like, you could write me a letter_

_Shouldn't think it'll be very long, no_

_If you like you could write everyday, every night_

_And tell me how you're getting on_

-The Letter Song, Kaiser Chiefs

**20th October 1917**

'Bella dear, a letter from France has arrived.' I smiled as my mother handed me a crisp thin envelope. The handwriting on the front was the same as always: messy yet readable.

I knew who it was from, it was _always_ from him. He never forgot to send me one. His penmanship was like any other guys – messy – but I had grown up with him so I was one of the few who could read it. Jasper Hale was my best friend. He was practically my older brother.

I was an only child. My parents, Renee and Charlie Swan both only wanted one child. As much as I loved having space and peace, I would have loved an older or younger brother. It was too late now. My father was ill, suffering from cholera. Bed ridden and frail looking, there was no way I was getting a younger sibling any time soon.

I thanked my mom and headed through to my parents small room. Sitting on the edge of my dad's bed, I checked his temperature and smiled softly when I saw his eyes flutter open.

'Morning sleepy.' I whispered. I received some mumbles back as he shifted around slightly before heading back to sleep. I lay my palm on his forehead, the heat worrying me but there was nothing I could do about it. It was too late for the doctor to do anything, not that we could afford treatment. I kissed him briefly on his forehead and headed out the room.

Padding bare foot down to my own room, I slipped in and closed the door behind me. It was the same routine I did every time I received a letter from Jasper. His stories made me sad yet I was always interested to know what he was up to. He left only six months ago yet I feel like I haven't seen him in years. I spend every day hoping he is okay, hoping he is safe, hoping he is alive. I wait patiently each week for his letter to arrive bringing me news of his well-being. I cherished that moment of each week.

I opened the letter slowly, being careful not to tear the stained paper.

_ 17__th__ October 1917_

_Dear Alice, _

_ Time is tough out here without you. I miss you dearly my loving sister. I hope you are keeping well, as are Esme and Carlisle. I miss them too – make sure to let them know that. _

_So Franks passed away. He was on guard duty yesterday evening and the Germans shot him straight in the forehead as he peered over the top. Shocked us all but none of us had time to stop and think: our hats were on and our bayonets fixed before you could utter 'war'. The rain began to pour at that point, the solid dirty ground turning into thick, squelching mud making it difficult to run through. We did make it though, just and only lost one other. We managed to kill a few Germans lurking about in their trenches, but the commander ordered us back before we could go hunting for more. _

_McCarthy, Hale and I spent the remainder of the evening in silence, letting ourselves think in peace. I thought of home and mum's cooking – even with the simplest and smallest amount of ingredients she managed to always cook something delicious. The food here doesn't compare to it. Is there any chance of you perhaps sending some of mother's cakes?_

_I do miss you guys so much. I still wear that bracelet you made me – remember, the one made out of different coloured ribbons? Sounds girly, but it remind me of you and of home. _

_Well unfortunately I have to finish up. It's almost dark and therefore, I would be unable to see what I was writing. I'm up early: I'm on morning watch. I shall be careful. _

_ Love to you always Alice and pass it on to mom and dad. _

_ Edward_

_ xxx_

Edward? Who was Edward? I looked at the envelope again and read that it was my address written on the front. I checked inside the envelope in case there was anything else. Nope, nothing.

Urgh! I had been sent the wrong letter and had no idea who to forward it too. Another problem: my letter had been sent somewhere else. God, I hope Jasper never wrote anything embarrassing in it. Thoughts of Jasper made me re-read a certain part of the letter again: _McCarthy, Hale and I spent the remainder of the evening in silence._ Hale – that was Jasper's last name. The messenger must have gotten the letters mixed up.

I thought for a moment on what to do but I came up with an idea: write a letter back to this Edward and send it back with the original letter - to his sister Alice - in it. That way he can send the letter to his sister. Grabbing a sheet of paper from the small table in my room, I found a pencil and began to write.

Half an hour later and the letter was popped into a new envelope, with the original letter from Edward as well, and addressed. I mumbled to my mom that I was away to the post office around the corner. She didn't even acknowledge me as she sat on the rocking chair in her room humming to herself as she did some cross stitch, watching my dad sleep peacefully.

I slipped my jacket on and wandered out into the cool air. Although it was only October, there was a strong wind caring a cool breeze. The letter was tucked into my jacket pocket.

I walked slowly down the street, the time almost hitting midday. The streets were busy with people as they too wandered aimlessly, some shopping, others chatting quietly to each other. A group of kids, not much younger than me, were huddled around the round-a-bout in the park just across the road, their laughter echoing in the silence of the streets. It was calming.

'Good afternoon Tom.' I said when I walked into the small post office.

'Good afternoon Isabella.' He said cheerily.

'Tom, you know it's Bella. I only ever get called Isabella if I'm getting in trouble.' I sighed. I had to tell him every time I walked into the shop.

'Sorry Bella. What can I do for you today?'

I passed him the letter and some money. 'Can you post this for me please?'

'Sure Bella. Another one for Jasper is it?' I shook my head. 'Who is it for today then?' He questioned, genuinely curious.

'A man names Edward. The messenger got the letters and envelopes muddled up. I received his letter for his sister while I'm guessing she received mine from Jasper. The funny thing is that Edward and Jasper are in the same battalion and actually know each other. So felt it would be polite to write back to Edward, with his letter too send to Alice, his sister.'

Tom just laughed and smiled knowingly at me. 'Its not the first time it's happened Bella, but for all you know, it could be a good thing that they were mixed up.'

I smiled at him and thanked him before walking out the shop confused. What ever did he mean? What good could come of me being sent the wrong letter?

Oh boy, if only I knew what was in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. Please do review and comment on what you liked/disliked. All feedback is welcome, even criticism: it will make me a better writer. **

**I have already started to write the next chapter so hopefully, I may have this one up on this Friday. If not, i'll have it up as soon as possible. Thank you :) **


	3. Another Day

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, I am not entirely sure if Forks existed in 1917 but it is in my story. Please no one criticise me. I do know how annoying it is if something is not quite right about history but for this story to work, Forks exists. **

**Also, I would like to apologise for the late update. I was away on holiday and forgot to post it before I left. I'm hoping to get the next chapter written and posted soon. **

**Emma **

* * *

><p><em>Another time, another place<em>

_Another rhyme, a warm embrace_

_Another dance, another way_

_Another chance, another day_

_-_Another Day, RENT

**24th October 1917**

The wind was harsh against my bare skin: blasts of cold air smacked my cheeks leaving them a bright red. I was currently sitting in the trench, the ground hard for once due to the lack of rain this week, reading the strange letter I had received early this morning.

Exactly one week after writing my letter to Alice, I receive one from a Bella Swan explaining that my letter was sent to her by mistake. I was shocked to say the least. Confused was another feeling. Why had she written back? She could have ignored the letter all together and let me believe that Alice had received it. I would have sent another one to her today, regardless of whether or not she replied to my previous one. She often failed to do so, so it would not have been out of the ordinary.

I re-read her letter, a smile appearing on my lips.

_20__th__ October 1917_

_Dear Edward, _

_ I do apologise for the messiness I claim as my hand writing. Ever since I could write I have been attempting to make it readable, so do forgive me. _

_So I suppose I should explain who I am. My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I am currently twenty two years old and single. I don't know why I told you I'm single but looks like I did. Moving on, I am still living at home with my parents Charlie and Renee Swan in Forks, Washington. I am an only child, although I would love a younger brother or sister. _

_Anyway, moving on from me (I don't like attention in any shape or form), I should probably explain to you why I have your letter. Well to be completely frank, I think your messenger may have mixed up your letters with my friend – and yours from the look of your letter, which I apologise for reading – Jasper Hale. Tom, the post man here, believes it happened for a reason, but fate is not something I believe in. _

_I guess I am only writing to request that you write to your sister and ask her to forward my letter to my address. It would be appreciated. _

_Thank you for allowing me to ramble, not that you could stop me, but beside the point. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Bella Swan_

I let me eyes wander slowly over her signature, her handwriting not nearly as bad as she made it out to be.

'Hey, Cullen, what you smiling at?' McCarthy shouted loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at me. I ducked my head, not enjoying the attention, before taking a deep breath and looking back up.

'Nothing, just reading my letter Alice sent me. She's just telling me of how Rose is cursing at you for the pain you are putting her through.' I said, laughing at Emmett's shocked face.

Rosalie King was Emmett's wife and carrier of his child. They found out she was five weeks pregnant before Emmett had to come back to duty – he had gotten time off for his wedding as did I as I was his best man. Coming back was hard for Emmett, harder knowing that he was leaving his wife alone whilst pregnant.

Lucky for us, Emmett made me force Alice to meet Rose and they two became friends quickly. For four years we were unaware that we lived only a few streets away from Emmett and Rosalie's home. They moved there just after they had got engaged, a house for their 'family' being more important than the wedding as Rose had said. Three years down the line, Emmett and I meet whilst on duty, have been friends since and here we are now: Emmett and I fighting in the same battalion, Rose and Emmett living a few streets away from my family's house, and Alice and Rose now best friends.

'I'm kidding Em, don't panic. Just laughing at Alice's stupid attempts at cracking some war jokes: she's failing miserably.' Emmett laughed and let the matter drop.

It wasn't that I was keeping Bella a secret, I just didn't want to tell anyone yet. I was curious as to what she would say if I wrote back. Would she be upset? Happy? Not completely sure, I wrote a letter anyway, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_**APOV**_

'Mum, dad, Edward's letter has arrived.' I shouted up the stairs. Moments later, two pairs of feet bundled down the stairs and the three of us were sitting in the living room while I read Edward's letter allowed.

'Dear Bella' I paused, confused beyond belief as to why Edward would refer to me as Bella. I looked up at my parents, Carlisle and Esme, to see them wearing the same confused look – until Carlisle spoke.

'Maybe he means beautiful? Bella is Italian for beautiful.' I smiled, knowing that could be a possibility.

_How are you m'darlin? I hope you are keeping well without me there. It's been almost a year since I left you alone and I miss you everyday. _

_Life is tough out here as you've read from my previous letters. One of our comrades, Franks, died last night – guard duty. It's a scary thing. We were up and over the top advancing on the firing Germans before we could stop to even think about Frank's death. It was dark, but light enough to see where we were going. Although harder to aim, it's easier to hide and attack without being noticed in the darkness. It's our friend and foe. _

_I do hope Charlie is doing well. I remember that when you last wrote, you mentioned he was bed bound. I do miss him; please pass my love onto him and of course your mother as well. I miss them both. Keep me updated on your dad's progress, even the miniscule of information. _

_So today's the infamous anniversary of my parents death. Five years today they moved on. Can you believe I was only nineteen? – seems ages ago. It's been difficult today: the general had us checking and double checking our defences (a protocol after last night's events). It was awful as it meant I had peace to think. One day I'll see them again just hopefully not any time soon. I miss them, of course I do, but living is a priority in my situation. _

_Well darkness is once again falling and so I must go to sleep. We're up early again. _

_Miss you always darlin'_

_ Love Jasper_

Jasper? Who the hell was Jasper?


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter so I apologise. **

**I was wondering what you thought of a new story of mine. I do not want to post anything if people wouldn't read it so below is the summary. Please review/PM me with your thoughts. **

_**Bella Swan is a prostitute, roaming the streets of Seattle trying to find men who are willing to pay. She hates her life, her job but she can't stop: the needs the money to survive and does not have the qualifications to even attempt getting another job. Another problem – her 'boss', James. **_

_**Edward Cullen is a small time musician. A solo artist who performs in pubs and restaurants in Seattle and Forks, he entertains people by playing piano or guitar. **_

_**But what happens when the two collide, their separate and very different lived become intertwined? **_

**Okay, so I'm still working on writing a better summary but you get the idea. If you've read anything similar, please tell me and I'll stop immediately. I DO NOT WANT TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING! **

**Please review/PM me. **

**Emma xx**


End file.
